New Challenges for the Bladebreakers
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A new character has joined the Bladebreakers after a chance meeting with one of the members. *First story of my old Beyblade series, followed by "A Reunion in Blading"*
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

**New Challenges For The Bladebreakers**

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

It hasn't been too long since the Bladebreakers went their own ways; many of them were spending their time practicing their bit-beasts. Kai, on the other hand, was still stuck travelling home and when the bus stopped yet again, a young girl, about Kai's age, got on.

"_Who__'__s that?_" Kai thought to himself as she looked for a seat, amazingly enough, the only seat left was next to him, but many avoided it, many of them knew Kai's reputation.

"_No seats._" the girl said to herself.

"You can sit here." Kai said and many people stared as the girl sat, many of them wondered "Does she know who he is?"

"Thank you." she said.

People stopped staring and Kai looked out the window, a storm was slowly coming.

"Hi." said the girl nervously.

Kai didn't answer at first.

"You okay?" she asked politely.

"Don't talk to me." he said.

"Sorry." she said.

"No, I am, that wasn't nice." he added.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked in surprise.

"Would I ask if I did?"

"Hey, stupid, he's only Kai, one of the champion beybladers." another passenger shouted.

"Oh, of course, sorry."

"Don't call her stupid!" Kai said and the passenger fell back scared, Kai has that effect sometimes.

"Thank you for defending me." she said. "My name is Kiri."

"Do you do any beyblading?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't expect me to be any challenge, I haven't even got a bit-beast and I'm not very good."

"I guess I can show you some moves."

"Really, thank you." she said smiling.

The bus eventually arrived at the bus stop near Kai's home.

"This is it Kiri." he said and she followed him off the bus.

"_How can she be so chummy with Kai, he__'__s unapproachable._" said the passenger to himself.

The bus took off and Kai walked to where he lived with Kiri behind him.

"Here we are, ladies first."

This surprised Kiri but she entered with Kai behind her.

"Nice place, Kai. Of course, being rich helps provide for this, I guess." she said, looking round Kai's house.

"It's not exactly my place, but it's a good enough place to stay when I need a break from tournaments." he said.

"Oh, but you do have money right? I'm not interested if you do." she added quickly as Kai's smile vanished.

"No, I don't, not much anyway. I used to live in a mansion with my grandfather, but after I went against him because of his plans, he is making sure I don't set foot in the place again. Anyway, when do you want to start your beyblading lessons?"

"Tomorrow, if it suits you." she said.


	2. A New Bit Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 2: A New Bit-Beast

The evening and night had gone quick for Kai and Kiri. Kiri had been provided a sleeping bag, the house was not as big as it looked and only had one bed which Kai insisted was his. It was still early morning, about 7.30am, that Kai woke her, which annoyed her; she wasn't used to early mornings.

"Stop moaning, have some breakfast and join me in the back." and he walked outside.

"What about you? Have you eaten?" she called but he didn't respond.

She ate a little then joined Kai outside.

"Not bad, Kai." she said looking around.

Obviously Kai had been doing training here at some point because there was a reasonable sized bey dish.

"It's nowhere near as impressive as the tournaments but good enough for training." said Kai jumping down from where he had been standing above the dish.

"So, where do we start?" she asked.

"Let me see your beyblade." and she passed it to him.

Her beyblade was a purple and red colour and a medium size.

"The style is good, in fact, the only improvement it really needs is a bit-beast, but first, I want to see what you can do."

Kiri hesitated before agreeing, she never expected this but she trusted Kai, he wouldn't damage her beyblade so she prepared to start.

"Okay, Kai, 3…2…1…Let it rip!" and they both released their beyblades into the dish.

"_Come on, I know Kai is good, but I need to impress him otherwise he__'__ll think this is a waste of his time._" she said to herself and she directed her beyblade to circle him but he saw through her move.

"You won't confuse me with that trick; I've seen it before many times. Go to it Dranzer!" and Kai's beyblade hit Kiri's hard and sent it flying back but stayed in.

"Impressive, not many beyblades without a bit-beast would still be playing after that." Kai said smiling as she attempted to get her beyblade back in the game.

"_Come on, catch him off guard._" she thought to herself.

"Dranzer, time to finish this one!" Kai shouted.

Dranzer emerged from the beyblade; Kiri panicked as the fiery phoenix came towards her beyblade but managed to evade it until her beyblade was knocked out the dish.

"I knew it would end like this." she said picking up her beyblade.

"Hey, you did well for someone without a bit-beast; you are not a weak beyblader like you think you are." Kai said after getting his beyblade back from the dish.

"But I do need a bit-beast to have any hope of challenging you or other players like you." she said.

"Yes, maybe." he said and went back into the house.

The next day, Kai found Kiri practicing her beyblading.

"Hey, Kiri, let's go get you your bit-beast." he said.

"Where from, Kai?" she asked following him.

"Not too far away is a BBA association, they can help out beybladers." Kai explained.

As they approached the door, he let her go first but when he followed, he stumbled and she turned, they just touched lips and separated looking at each other in surprise.

"Sorry." said Kai blushing and he went ahead of her, all she could do was stand still.

"_Did that happen?_" she asked herself.

"Come on." said Kai.

They arrived at the BBA and they analysed her, comparing her traits to a certain creature and they eventually gave her a new beyblade with the same colours and her first bit-beast.

"You can choose its name." the woman at the desk said.

"Drazier." she said. (Pronounced Dra-zee-er).

"Does it feel right?" Kai asked.

"Yes, it feels like a winner, what shape is it?" she asked.

"Only you can find out when you first use it." they explained.

"Let's get back to my training dish and give Drazier a go." said Kai and they left the BBA.


	3. Bladebreakers Reunite

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 3: Bladebreakers Reunite

Kai and Kiri tested out Kiri's bit-beast, Drazier, it didn't beat Dranzer but it did give her more chance so he decided to help her with new techniques so she could prepare for the next tournament.

"Hey Kai, about yesterday, I'm sorry." she said, already blushing a little.

"Hey, I'm not sorry, it's the first step." said Kai.

"Do you want a day off training and relax at the gardens?" asked Kiri.

"Okay." said Kai smiling.

They set off after Kiri called her beyblade back. When they arrived in the gardens, they chose a space under a tree and Kai lay back looking at the sky, Kiri sat up and decided to ask Kai something.

"Kai, do you want to develop a relationship?"

"I don't mind if we stay as friends." he said looking sideways at her.

"But you wouldn't mind if I wanted to go further?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not." he said then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kai, is that really you? You look so relaxed; I thought you would be spending your time training."

It was Tyson; he was accompanied by the other members of the Bladebreakers: Max, Kenny and Ray.

"Hey guys, have you been training then?" asked Kai immediately sitting up.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" asked Tyson grinning.

"My name is Kiri, I assume you're the rest of Kai's team." she said standing up to face them.

"She's going to join the team and help us out at the next tournament." said Kai and the others put on looks of surprise.

"You sure Kai? I mean, it's only a short while away, unless she's almost as good as us." said Ray.

"She has a bit-beast and I've been helping her learn how to control it." said Kai.

The team members all stared, quiet and surprised.

"Are you the same Kai? Not a clone or something?" joked Max.

Kai actually laughed.

"No, it's still me, I met Kiri on the way home, the seat next to me on the bus was the only free one so she sat there and we eventually started a conversation." explained Kai.

"I see." said Kenny. "You were nicer to her because you like her."

As Kai blushed, all the team members laughed.

"Anyway, you say you have helped her control her bit-beast, what is it?" asked Ray.

"Her bit-beast is similar to mine actually, she calls it Drazier." said Kai. "It's actually quite powerful and when she's learnt everything she can, she will be very powerful."

"We only have a month Kai, that's why we came to find you, so we can get back to team training, don't tell us you would rather help Kiri get better so she can join." said Kenny.

"I will contact Mr. Dickinson and tell him that we need to sign up a new team member for the tournament, I'm sure he'll understand." said Kai.

"Yeah, I guess it's possible, how long will it take to train her?" asked Kenny.

"Less than a month, I know that for certain." said Kai.

Later, Kenny got Mr. Dickinson on the phone and after explaining everything he signed Kiri up as an official Bladebreaker.

"Kai, when you're done with her training, I think me and Dizzi should give her some info on other beybladers." said Kenny.

"Good idea, Kenny. Where are you guys staying, by the way?"

"A hotel, you want to join us?" asked Max.

"No thanks, I'm staying at my place, not far from here." said Kai.

"He means he wants to spend time alone with Kiri." said Tyson.

Kai blushed again and Kenny playfully hit Tyson.

"You'd think Kai, a master beyblader, would have more on his mind?" said Kenny.

And all of them laughed.


	4. Preparing for the Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 4: Preparing For The Tournament

Kai and Kiri still slept separately but Kiri didn't mind anymore because she was now used to Kai's place and knew where things were.

"Hey, Kiri, we better get down to your training, there isn't long left until the tournament and Kenny still wants to tell you about other beybladers and stuff." said Kai.

"Yeah, sure, be right with you." and she ran out to join him at the beyblade dish.

Kai and Kiri released their beyblades into the dish and Kiri immediately went for a direct attack.

"_Is she going for a head on attack?_" Kai thought to himself.

But as Kiri's beyblade approached Kai's she detoured and came round to a side hit, and his beyblade was knocked sideways a bit but still perfectly spinning.

"Nice try, come on Dranzer." and out came the fiery phoenix.

"Trying the trump card huh? Well, two can play at that game. Go Drazier!" and out came her bit-beast, a Sphinx with a red and yellow colour.

After many close calls, Kiri's Drazier charged Dranzer and Kai's beyblade fell while her beyblade kept spinning, just a little slower.

"Yes, does this mean the training is done?" she asked as Kai picked up his beyblade with a look of surprise.

Kiri got her beyblade from the dish.

"I would say so, you have learnt everything you could need at the tournament." said Kai and he put an arm round her and left to find the other Bladebreakers.

They finally arrived at the hotel.

"Kai, Kiri, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to finish the training." said Ray seeing them coming.

"She has learnt all she needs to know, Ray, she beat me." said Kai proudly.

"No way, well done, Kai doesn't go down easy, your Drazier must be very strong." said Ray looking at Kiri.

"It is, is Kenny around?"

"Yeah, stuck on his laptop upstairs, room 513." said Ray.

"Thank you, Ray." said Kai and he led the way up and Ray continued what he was doing.

As they climbed the second set of stairs.

"Kai, hey, what's up? Training done?" asked Max.

"Yeah. She passed with flying colours and before you ask me how I know that, she was able to knock my beyblade out the dish." said Kai.

"You beat Kai? Wicked." said Max and he took off to find Tyson.

They knocked on door 513.

"Kenny." called Kai.

"Come in." said Kenny.

"You hanging around on your own?" asked Kiri.

"Yeah but I don't mind, no doubt Max wants to beyblade with Tyson again, it's like being with kids sometimes." said Kenny. "Anyway, is your training done?"

"Yeah, I beat Kai. Really." she said.

Kenny looked to Kai and he nodded, confirming it.

"Well, I guess it's time to inform you of some essential beyblade information." said Kenny. "Take a seat. You staying, Kai?"

"I think I'll watch Max and Tyson clobber each other's beyblades. See ya, Kiri. Kenny." and he headed out.

"Bye Kai." said Kiri and he looked back smiling then left, closing the door.

"Well, Kiri, it's time to give you some information on beybladers, you know about bit-beasts thanks to Kai but has he mentioned mega bit-beasts?" asked Kenny.

"Briefly, what I know is that they are bigger and tend to be more powerful." she said.

"Has he mentioned a group of beybladers known as Dark Bladers?"

"Yes, but he didn't explain much, he just said they have evil bit-beasts and they attempted to steal other bit-beasts."

"They were originally defeated by a group of beybladers known as the Majestics, they're names are Oliver, Robert, Enrique and Johnny. They are perhaps some of the strongest around, when they defeated the Dark Bladers, the beybladers hated it and sought revenge by destroying the bit-beasts of other beybladers." explained Kenny.

"I see, is there anything else?"

"I think you know the rest of the important stuff so you better find Kai and get ready to pack up, we are taking off two days from now and then we'll stay in a hotel until the tournament begins which will be three days after we arrive." said Kenny.

"Okay, see ya later Kenny."

She took off to find Kai and they headed back to the house.


	5. Arrival at the Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 5: Arrival At The Tournament

The Bladebreakers arrive at the tournament entrance.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought." said Kiri looking up.

"And we've seen bigger." said Ray.

"I can't wait to see the competition, I don't think any of us have had a decent match since Russia." said Max.

"You got that right." said Tyson.

They entered the main hall of the stadium and looked round at the other beybladers.

"Hey, Ray. What are you guys doing here?" called a voice.

They all turned and were quite surprised to see who it was.

"Lee!" they all said, excluding Kiri.

"Are you guys trying for the title again?" asked Ray of his former team-mate.

"Who's this?" whispered Kiri to Kenny.

"These are the White Tigers and Lee is their captain." said Kenny.

"Hey, Lee, they have a new team member." said Mariah pointing at Kiri.

"How long she been with you? It couldn't have been long since Russia was such a short time ago." asked Lee.

"She joined because she proved she was a very good beyblader." said Kai.

"Wait, what's your name, new girl?" asked Lee.

"Kiri." she answered.

"What makes her a decent player? She probably doesn't have a bit-beast." laughed Lee.

"I do and it's very strong." she said.

"You want to put that to the challenge?" asked Lee pulling out his beyblade.

"My pleasure." said Kiri but as she got her beyblade out…

"Kids, what are you doing? Save your matches for the stadium dish."

It was Mr. Dickinson, the leader of the BBA.

"Mr. Dickinson." said Tyson.

"Kiri, put it away, I'm sure you will have a chance to fight the White Tigers." said Mr. Dickinson and she put her beyblade away.

"Kai, you're the captain, right? Well, next time, choose a decent member." said Lee walking away.

Kai was about to react but Mr. Dickinson put his hand on Kai's shoulder and stopped him.

"Kai, you know better than to retaliate so what's going on?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Kai and Kiri are closer than friends, sir." said Max.

"Shh, Max, don't yell things like that, the other teams will find a weakness, perhaps Lee could taunt you or offend you and if I know Kai, he will react and we don't need Kai to lose because of his temper." said Mr. Dickinson.

"He has a point." said Tyson.

"Weren't you once Lee's team-mate, Ray?" asked Kiri.

"Yes, a long time ago. I was friendly with them." said Ray.

"There was once a connection with Mariah, the girl in pink who mentioned you first." said Tyson to Kiri.

"Yes, there was Tyson, thanks for mentioning it." said Ray.

"Anyway, we better find out the match layouts, we need to know who's against who." said Kenny.

"It looks like the first match is me and Lee." said Ray.

"Goodbye, Lee." said Tyson.

"Don't underestimate him, he may have been training like us." said Kenny.

"He has a point, just be prepared." said Kiri.

"I will be, but I think I have it." said Ray.


	6. Ray vs Lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 6: Ray vs Lee

The Bladebreakers spent the next three days waiting for the tournament to start; all Kenny could do was worry about what the White Tigers had planned for them.

"How can you guys be so relaxed? None of us know what Lee and his team have learnt and none of us apart from me seem bothered." said Kenny frantically on the second day.

"Kenny, you worry too much, it has been ages since we beat White Tigers and we have improved a lot since then, so I'm sure we can handle it." said Tyson.

"Even Kiri isn't worried and she doesn't know what they can do." said Max.

"So she should be more prepared." said Kenny defensively.

"Hey, get it into your skull, Kenny, we are prepared and Kiri has learnt enough to handle the White Tigers, in fact, to us, the White Tigers are more like White Pussy-Cats." said Kai.

"You're underestimating them guys, you could at least use all the time available to prepare, train more." said Kenny.

"Whatever, who votes for lunch?" said Tyson.

Everyone agreed except Kai and Kiri.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Tyson.

"This isn't a time to eat." said Kai.

"You've seen sense, the training should involve…" Kenny began.

"Who said training? Me and Kiri are just going someplace else." said Kai.

Kenny almost fell sideways as he realised none of the others were panicking like him.

"Young love." said Tyson grinning.

Ray and Max took Tyson out the room as he teased Kai and Kiri playfully.

--------------------------------------

The next day passed without mention of training, even Tyson had given up mentioning Kai and Kiri, which made them happy, the day had come for Ray to challenge his old friend Lee.

"So, Lee, it looks like we are back on the good old days." said Ray taking his place at the beyblade dish.

"Nothing has changed except the strength of our bit-beasts." said Lee.

"Good luck, Ray. We know you can do it!" shouted Tyson.

With the two beybladers in place, the announcer started the sport.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for another Beyblade Tournament!" and the crowd shouted in excitement. "In match one; we have Lee of the White Tigers against Ray of the Bladebreakers!"

Mariah stood watching the match, Lee being her brother made her hope for him to win, though she didn't want Ray to be beaten or humiliated.

"Here is some history of our beybladers today: Lee, captain of the White Tiger team, and his bit-beast Galeon are hoping to win a tournament today. Galeon takes the form of a Black Lion." said the announcer.

The crowd cheered and the announcer continued.

"Our other competitor Ray was once a member of the White Tigers and left to join the Bladebreakers. Now, with his bit-beast Driger, who takes the form of a White Tiger, can Ray give us a match worth watching?" and the crowd cheered again.

"Go Ray!" shouted Kiri.

"You're going to lose. You know that, don't you, old friend?" said Lee as he prepared to release his beyblade.

"You tell yourself that when you lose." said Ray also preparing to release his beyblade.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" shouted the announcer.

Both players released their beyblades into the dish, Lee was not going immediately for attack, he knew Ray well enough for that.

"I'll give you this Lee, you've gained patience." said Ray and he hung back from attack as well, not even five minutes in and both beyblades were in stalemate, neither making a move.

"Well, Ray, are we having a match or not, this isn't a friendly you know." said Lee and he directed his beyblade up in the air so it headed down towards Ray's beyblade.

"I will not fall for that Lee!" and Ray directed his beyblade out the way.

Ray's beyblade travelled down the dish with Lee's beyblade behind him, but Ray turned at the end near the edge and came round behind Lee hitting his beyblade.

"That is never going to happen again, it was a lucky shot. It's time Galeon!" shouted Lee and out of his beyblade came the Black Lion.

Ray watched as Galeon came out, he had seen it before but the improvements were obvious.

"Panicking, are you, Ray? Good, because with Galeon's improvements, he has not lost yet." said Lee. "Go, Galeon!"

"Galeon has improved, but so has Driger. It's time to lose, Lee." said Ray. "Driger, let's do it!"

The White Tiger came out and the two big cats clawed at each other in true bit-beast style.

"_Keep an eye out, Ray. Lee is definitely better than before._" said Kai to himself.

Driger got hit badly and the beyblade started to wobble a little.

"Can he do it, Kai?" asked Kiri.

"To be honest, Kiri, I don't know but he has a chance." said Kai.

But as Galeon launched for Driger once again, he used his Dark Lightning attack and knocked Driger out, Ray lost the match.

"White Tigers 1. Bladebreakers 0." said Lee as he called his beyblade back.

Ray picked up his beyblade and walked over to his team-mates.

"Hey, Ray, don't worry, you did good, you have improved since Russia, you've done all you could." said Tyson.

"That's okay, Tyson, it isn't losing the match that makes me feel defeated, it's the fact that I now know that no matter how much we improve, there will be new challenges and so, we should take Kenny's advice and never stop training." said Ray.

"Unfortunately for Ray, he is out of the tournament and Lee goes on to fight in the semi-finals against the winner of match two which will be tomorrow, the match will be between Mariah of the White Tigers and Kiri of the Bladebreakers." said the announcer to the crowd.

"Well, Kiri, tomorrow is your debut battle, I know you can do it." said Ray and shook her hand.


	7. Girls Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 7: Girls Match

The evening was spent with Kiri getting loads of advice from the others, though in the end, it was Kai who gave her the extra piece of help, a kiss.

"Mariah is second best to Lee but I know you can do it, you learnt everything I could teach you." said Kai.

"I will defeat her but once I beat her, how do I defeat Lee?" she asked.

"Don't worry about Lee until Mariah is out of the tournament." Kai advised her.

Kai got into his bed and Kiri got into hers which was next to Kai.

------------------------------------

The following morning, the Bladebreakers went to the stadium to prepare for Kiri's match against Mariah.

"It's time, Kiri, you can do it." said Max.

"Be prepared for Mariah's Galux, it takes the form of a mountain cat." said Ray.

"Beybladers, please take your spots by the beyblade dish." said the announcer.

"Good luck, Kiri." said Kai.

Kiri smiled as she took her place at the dish opposite Mariah.

"Newcomer, it's time to lose, and at your very first tournament." said Mariah with a grin.

"No way, Mariah, I am well prepared." Kiri said.

"Today we focus on match two of our tournament, the winner of this match will battle Lee in the semi finals." and the crowd cheered.

"Our competitors today are Mariah from the White Tigers and Kiri from the Bladebreakers. Let's give our beybladers the cheers!"

"Go Kiri!" shouted all the Bladebreakers.

"Mariah, send that rookie sensation to join Ray in the "losers box"!" shouted Lee.

"Mariah has shown us before that she is a skilled beyblader, with Galux the mountain cat at her side, she is a very worthy opponent for Kiri who is new to the tournaments, what we know about Kiri is that she was trained in the art of beyblading by none other than the captain of the Bladebreakers, Kai, her bit-beast is Drazier the sphinx. Give it up for these amazing beybladers who prove to all that girls are not to be underestimated in the beyblade sport!"

"_Kai trained her, did he? Interesting._" said Lee to himself.

"I don't care if Kai trained you, I don't even care if you have a decent bit-beast, you will lose!" said Mariah.

"Kai did train me but I do have my own moves so don't think I'm going to lose." said Kiri.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" and the beyblades were released into the dish, Mariah went straight for attack.

"_What are you doing, Mariah?_" asked Lee to himself.

Kiri defended the attack with no problem and surprised Mariah with her counterattack.

"You're asking for it, Kiri. Galux!" and out came Mariah's bit-beast.

"Getting nervous?" said Kiri.

"Don't get overconfident, Kiri." said Kai.

Kiri tried her luck without calling Drazier and Galux was still struggling.

"No way!" said Mariah. "How can you defend without calling your bit-beast?"

"Oh, Drazier will come into battle." said Kiri.

"Kiri, stop playing around!" shouted Kai.

"Kai, keep out, will ya? It's time for Kiri to use her own strategy, that's how I got through my first tournament against you." said Tyson.

"You know when you beat me; it was just a lucky landing on your part. I was the stronger." said Kai.

"Hey, guys, pay attention to the match, Galux is pushing Kiri's Drazier back." said Kenny.

"Kiri, you have to release Drazier." said Max.

"He's right, but still not yet." said Kiri.

"Is she crazy? Galux is going to push her out." said Tyson.

"_What is she planning?_" asked Lee to himself again.

As Mariah got Kiri near the edge, Kiri called out Drazier and the sphinx started to push Galux backwards very fast.

"No!" shouted Mariah and Galux started to slow down.

Drazier continued pushing Galux until Galux lost all its speed and stopped.

"The match is over, what a show, Kiri from the Bladebreakers goes on to face Lee in the semi-finals." and the crowd cheered.

"She did have a plan." said Tyson.

Mariah picked up her beyblade and stared at it.

"Mariah, good match." said Kiri.

"You're much better than I ever thought." said Mariah smiling.

"Mariah, a word please." said Lee.

"Yes, brother." and she walked away from Kiri back to the White Tigers.

"What were you doing? Couldn't you tell she was tricking you?" asked Lee of his little sister.

"I'm sorry, Lee, but it's not like she'll beat you."

"True, I will stop the power of Drazier dead in its tracks."


	8. Kai's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 8: Kai's Surprise

They were sitting in the team's locker room preparing for Kai's match against Gary.

"Kai, are you ready?" asked Tyson.

"More than I'll ever be. Kiri, come here for a moment."

Kai and Kiri walked away from the others.

"Your technique may have won that match but I would not recommend it again, understand? Lee is far superior than his sister and won't go down that easy."

"I had to rely on my own moves, Kai, if I base my moves on yours, I will lose any advantage I could have." said Kiri angrily.

"Kiri, I just want you to be more careful, if Mariah had seen through your trick, you would have lost."

"You are just being a jerk because I am finally perfecting my own moves, I will deal with Lee with my own style and if I lose, so what? At least I will know to learn from my mistakes!" she shouted at Kai and ran from the room upset.

"What did you do, Kai?" asked Ray.

"It doesn't matter, it's time for Dranzer to show the competition what we can do." said Kai holding his beyblade.

----------------------------------

"Everybody prepare for what should be another exciting match! Kai, the captain of the Bladebreakers, against Gary of the White Tigers!"

The crowd cheered as Gary and Kai faced each other across the beyblade dish.

"So, "Captain" Kai, do you even know what you are up against?" said Gary a little overconfidently.

Kai didn't even bother to respond and prepared to release his Dranzer into the dish.

"Our competitors today are both known to be good beybladers, especially with their reputations preceding them. Gary, of the White Tigers, and his bit-beast Galzzy have done well in tournaments before. With Galzzy taking the form of a bear, it provides us, the viewing audience, with big attacks." said the announcer.

The crowd cheered, but it sounded a little bored at Gary's introduction.

"Our other competitor, Kai, is a well-known champ; he was once the regional champ until an unlucky match ended his reign. Anyway, Kai is now captain of the Bladebreakers and with his bit-beast Dranzer, taking the form of a phoenix, Kai is a very well-known but mysterious beyblader, every new match has seen something new in his technique so let's ask ourselves: What does he have in store for Gary and Galzzy?"

Everyone cheered very loudly including the Bladebreakers.

"You can do it, Kai! He is no challenge." called Tyson.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" and the beyblades were released into the dish.

Gary immediately went straight for Kai's beyblade but Kai didn't even attempt to move out the way and the beyblades hit, Dranzer was actually knocked to the side.

"Kai, that attack shouldn't have been able to move your beyblade so what are you doing over there?" asked Tyson.

Kai retaliated but his attack didn't do much to Gary's beyblade.

"We all know that Kai can do better than that, what do you think is up with him today?" asked Ray.

"I don't know, but he better solve his problem or he's done like dinner." said Tyson.

"Who said dinner?" asked Dizzi.

"Not now, Dizzi, we need to find out if Kai's beyblade is fully functional, then we'll know whether it's him or Dranzer who has a problem." said Kenny.

"After a thorough scan, I'd say Kai's beyblade is beyond perfect, there's nothing wrong with it." said Dizzi after a few minutes.

"Hey, Kai, what's going on?" called Tyson.

"Nothing, stop bothering me." said Kai.

"What's wrong, Kai? Your team-mates annoying you again? Or are you annoyed at yourself because you're so useless." said Gary, going for another charge.

Kai defended better this time but Gary's next shot sent Kai spinning across the dish, fortunately it stayed in.

"You don't think this is because of his argument with Kiri earlier, do you?" asked Max suddenly.

"You mean he's distracted because…" said Tyson then he realised why Kai was not up to top standard.

"We better find Kiri. Ray, stick around and make sure Kai knows we're behind him all the way." said Tyson.

"Sure, don't take too long guys." said Ray.

"Where would you go if you were a girl, Kenny?" asked Tyson.

"Ah, don't ask me, Dizzi, any ideas?" asked Kenny.

"If a girl is upset, the first place I would go to is the girl's bathroom." said Dizzi and all three of them stopped running.

"That's a real drag, we can't go in there." said Max looking at Tyson.

They reached the girl's bathroom and listened at the door.

"Kiri, are you in there? It's me, Tyson; I'm with Kenny and Max."

"And what about me?" asked Dizzi.

"And Dizzi." added Tyson.

"Let me guess, Kai's still in his match, right?" asked Kiri silently drying her tears.

"Yes, and he isn't doing well, I think Dranzer is nearly acting by his own instincts, Kai says he's okay but we know he's distracted." said Kenny quickly.

"You think Kai would do better if I was there cheering him on?" asked Kiri.

"It could change the odds to his favour." said Max.

"He should have thought about that before he complained at me this morning." said Kiri.

"What did he say?" asked Max.

"Basically, he was telling me not to use the same trick on Lee as I did to Mariah, and I know that Lee is superior to her, I probably overreacted but I have my own strategies and I don't need Kai's help." said Kiri.

"Just come, quickly, please." Tyson almost begged.

"Okay."

Kiri opened the door and they ran back to the dish.

"Great guys, but we better hurry, Kai's Dranzer is getting more beat, soon Gary will release his bit-beast and finish Kai off." said Ray.

"Kai, go for it!" shouted Kiri.

"Kiri?" said Kai turning around.

"I'm sorry for earlier, you were right, now take care of Gary." she said.

"I will." said Kai smiling.

With Kai's concentration back, he released Dranzer.

"No way. Galzzy, come on out and finish this stupid bird." and Gary's bit-beast came out.

"Hey, Kai, finish this off with some nice attack." said Tyson.

So Kai did just that, as Dranzer approached Galzzy, it used a nice combination of tornado and fire which let out a hot burst of energy.

"Whoa, Kai's new attack may just give this audience a heat rash." said the announcer.

"Bit hot, Kai." said Dizzi. "My circuits have never felt such heat."

There was a sudden burst of light and only Kai's beyblade was spinning, Gary's was down and a little melted near the base, perfectly fixable though.

"That's what I call a nice attack, when did you develop that, Kai?" asked Max.

"The initial idea was inspired by Dragoon's hurricane attack, I just added fire, like a combination attack basically." explained Kai.

"That was the hottest match I've ever witnessed, ladies and gentlemen and I mean literally, give it up for Kai of the Bladebreakers." and everyone cheered.

"_Kai, that attack will not save you from me, if you wanted an advantage, you just blew it._" said Lee to himself.


	9. Attempt at Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 9: Attempt at Revenge

The Bladebreakers headed back to their hotel to prepare for Tyson's match the next day.

"Tyson, have you got any plans to beat Kevin tomorrow?" asked Kenny.

"I think we should worry about my match later, we have to spend a little time celebrating." said Tyson.

"You don't need to celebrate my victory." said Kai.

"What?" asked Max. "You did well, Kai, why don't you finally explain just how that new technique works; also, a name would be good."

"It will be known as Fire Tornado." said Kai.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Kai, but now that you've revealed your new technique, Lee knows what to expect, if it comes to that." said Ray.

"Who said Lee will make it to the final?" said Kai smiling at Kiri.

"Yeah, Ray, don't forget about me, I know my move against Mariah wasn't very smart and I will re-think my strategy." said Kiri.

"Well, how about dinner? I'm starving, it must have been all that worrying that Kai nearly lost." said Tyson.

"It's funny you said that, Tyson, because there is a link to worry and hunger." said Kenny.

"That means that Tyson is constantly worrying and never tells us." said Kai and everyone laughed except Tyson.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Kai." said Tyson sarcastically.

Later that evening, the worst had happened, their rooms were wrecked.

"Not good, someone call security." said Tyson.

In the end, they were given new rooms, but the hotel was so full, there were two rooms available and they had all agreed that Kiri, being a girl, got a room to herself.

"This could get very annoying, who wants to sleep where?" asked Tyson.

"I will share with you, Tyson, if that's okay." said Max.

"That's cool, so, Ray and Kai?" asked Tyson.

"No." said Kai.

"What's bothering you now? You've shared with Ray before when we used blankets." said Tyson.

"I don't think Kenny should be stuck sleeping alone with a laptop as company so I think I will spend the night training, you'll beat Kevin and that means a rematch between you and me." said Kai to Tyson.

Kai left the room and Tyson decided on Ray sharing with Kenny. In the end, Kai knocked on Kiri's door and asked if she wanted to go out.

"Give me a minute." she said then joined him, fully dressed.

They headed to a hill not far from the hotel.

"I told Tyson I was going to train but I think we should spend some more time together." said Kai.

And so the two of them watched the stars.

"Kai, you don't mind telling me about this Fire Tornado you created, do you?" she asked after a while.

"It's basically timing and speed, you direct the beyblade into a speedy position then time exactly where to release the flames, it's the beyblade's rotation that created the tornado, the fire was the easy part since Dranzer is a fire creature." explained Kai.

"You truly deserve the position of captain of the Bladebreakers; you are the best our team has. I predict it will be you in the final."

"Against who? You or Lee?" asked Kai.

"I certainly hope me." and they kissed.

The next morning, back at the hotel.

"Where on earth is Kai now?" asked Tyson. "He can't have been gone all night."

"Bad news, guys. Kiri is missing to, I knocked on her door and no answer." said Ray.

"I'll bet wherever Kai is, Kiri is with him so shall we go to the stadium and meet them?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, or you will have to forfeit your match." said Max.

"Let's go then." said Kenny.

They took off. At the hill, Kai was watching the sun as it continued rising. Kiri was asleep under his arm with her head on his chest.

"_It is time. Tyson and Kevin._" said Kai to himself.

When the others arrived at the stadium, there was no sign of Kai or Kiri.

"Don't panic, Tyson, maybe they just forgot the time, they will be here to cheer you on." said Kenny.

"Yeah, they better be." said Tyson and he headed to the dish.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the last quarter final between Tyson of the Bladebreakers and Kevin of the White Tigers. Both of our players today have had good experience in the sport of beyblading."

The crowd cheered.

"You've beaten me too many times, Tyson. It will not happen again, do you understand?" said Kevin.

"I think it will because I'm more prepared than I've ever been." said Tyson.

"Kevin is from the White Tigers and with his bit-beast Galman puts many would-be beybladers out of the sport."

Some people cheered for Kevin.

"Tyson is from the Bladebreakers and with his bit-beast Dragoon, he has won his team a couple of tournaments so don't underestimate this beyblader who tends to use a hurricane as his most powerful attack."

Many people cheered, Tyson looked at his team-mates, still no sign of Kai or Kiri. On the hill, Kiri was still asleep.

"Kiri, I think it's time to wake up." said Kai and Kiri got up from Kai's chest.

"What time is it? I don't think I've ever slept that long." she said yawning.

"I'd say Tyson is starting his match." said Kai.

"Then why are we here? Let's go, Kai." and she stood up. Then, with Kai not far behind, ran to the stadium.

At the stadium, both players were ready to release their beyblades.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" and the beyblades were released.

"How are you planning to win with a slow start?" asked Kevin and he was right, Dragoon was spinning slower than Tyson was used to.

"_He__'__s right, Dragoon better finish this quickly or Kevin will finish him._" said Tyson to himself.

"Hey, Dizzi, what do you think of the odds?" asked Kenny.

"I don't want to say, it all depends on time, Tyson's slow start means he needs to let loose with serious power before he slows down and stops." said Dizzi.

"It would be nice if Kai and Kiri were here to back him up." said Ray.

"We're here, what's going on?" said Kiri as she and Kai reached the others.

"Where have you been? You said you were training last night." said Max.

"Kai got me from my room and we stayed together on a hill not far from here." said Kiri.

"Let me guess, you were waiting for her to wake up." said Kenny, almost frowning at Kai.

"She said she had never slept that much before but forget about that, how's Tyson doing?" asked Kai.

"He had a slow start and needs to get Dragoon out and release his attacks before he slows down completely." said Kenny.

Dragoon came out and used the hurricane; he managed to blow Kevin away.

"That was a quick ending, after getting hit by Kevin, Tyson and Dragoon blew him away before Galman could even come out, so, the second semi final will be a miraculous rematch: Kai and Tyson!" and everyone cheered louder than ever.

"Nice one, Tyson. Good luck against Kai." said Max.

"I will be fine. Kai, may the best beyblader win." and they shook hands.

"You can do it, Kai!" and Kiri hugged him.

"Does this mean I get no votes from Kiri, are all your votes for Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I don't mind if you win, it would be good, but it will be Kai I cheer for." she said.

"Well, anyway, good luck with your match, Kiri. Lee will be in for surprises." said Tyson.


	10. Captain vs Rookie

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 10: Captain vs Rookie

The time had come for the first semi-final: Kiri vs. Lee.

"You can do it, Kiri. I believe in you." said Kenny.

Kiri hadn't been able to sleep most of the night and spent the early morning training.

"She's just nervous. To be honest, I don't blame her. Lee can be a vicious player, I remember my match against him." said Tyson.

"Shut up, Tyson. We don't need to make her more nervous." said Kai.

"Right." said Tyson.

"Come on Kiri, we won't think any less of you if you lose, it happens, okay." said Ray.

They headed to the stadium but Kiri still looked as if she was petrified.

"Ray!" called Lee as the White Tigers prepared for the match.

"Save it for the match, Lee." said Ray turning his back on Lee.

"I'm not stupid, Ray, your team-mate is scared of me and I don't blame her." laughed Lee.

"I'm not scared!" said Kiri angrily.

"Ignore him." said Max as Lee walked over to his team.

"Hey Lee, I know you don't need it but good luck anyway." said Mariah.

"Thanks, Mariah." said Lee walking to the dish.

"Will both players take their positions?" said the announcer and Kiri stood opposite Lee.

"Do you think your Drazier can really take on Galeon?" asked Lee preparing to release his beyblade.

She didn't respond and prepared to release her beyblade.

"Our competitors today are very different players, which gives them both an advantage. Starting with Lee. Lee is the captain of the White Tiger team and with his bit-beast Galeon the lion; he has been a challenge for many players, including some members of the Bladebreakers in the past. Who remembers Tyson's match with Lee? That's the proof." and the crowd cheered.

"See, Kiri, I'm the one people want to win." said Lee.

"Shame they will be disappointed." said Kiri.

"You don't really believe that." said Lee.

"Our other beyblader, Kiri, is the new member of the Bladebreakers but after seeing her last match against Mariah, I wouldn't be surprised if Kiri and her bit-beast, Drazier the sphinx, have more in store for Lee and Galeon." and the crowd cheered.

"Kiri! Go for it!" cheered Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson." said Kiri.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" and the beyblades were released.

"You're finished, rookie!" and Lee sent his Galeon straight for her, she avoided perfectly.

"Don't expect to win this on direct attacks." she said. Getting her confidence back, she did a side attack on Galeon.

"That's it; I'm not wasting my time with a rookie. Galeon, get rid of her!" and out came the lion.

"Okay, Lee, let the games begin. Drazier, wipe him out." and out came the sphinx, it was time for the real action.

"Careful Kiri!" shouted Kai.

"I will be, Kai, don't worry about me." she said.

"Let him worry, if you want to prove yourself then you better give me all you got." and Galeon hit her beyblade with such force that the stadium seemed to shake a little.

"I will, I know I can't win without revealing all. Drazier, it's time to use the Lava Ray!" and the sphinx released a ray of hot lava directly towards Galeon.

"No, Galeon, shield, quickly." and Galeon only partly defended, the beyblade was damaged and going slower.

"Nice move." said Max.

"_I didn__'__t want to use this, but if that ray hits me again, I__'__m out of the match._" said Lee to himself.

"Drazier, want to try that again?" and Drazier charged the ray as Lee prepared to attack.

"Scarlett Whip!" and Galeon let out a red whip which wrapped around Drazier.

"No way! Get out of that Kiri!" yelled Kai.

"Galeon, tighten the whip then knock her out." said Lee smiling because of his new attack.

With Drazier trapped, the beyblade was knocked out and Drazier returned to it.

"No, if only I had upgraded my new attack more." she said picking up her beyblade.

"You did better than I thought, but in the end, who did you think would win?" said Lee and he actually pulled her to her feet and walked away.

"Kiri, are you okay? You did well, don't forget that." said Tyson.

"I'm fine, but at least I know that he will be beaten. Go for it, Kai." she said and held his hand as they left the arena for a break before Kai and Tyson's rematch.

"Ray, wait!" called Mariah. "I only have a moment while Lee brags about his new attack, I can keep a secret and I am wondering, is there something going on between Kai and Kiri?"

"Can you keep a secret, really?" he asked.

"You've trusted me before, Ray. Please trust me again." she said.

"There is something going on between them but you must keep it from your team-mates, Mariah." said Ray.

"Sure, I give them my blessing, I respect Kai and I guess Kiri needs respect now because she nearly had Lee out." said Mariah.

"Thank you, Mariah, you've always been the White Tiger member I could never lose my friendship to." said Ray and he gave her a quick hug and joined his team-mates.

"See you, Ray." and she went back to her brother and the others.


	11. Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 11: Rematch

After their break, it was time for Kai and Tyson to have their rematch.

"Go for it guys, whoever wins, doesn't matter, you're still the most important members of our team." said Max.

"Don't say that, Max, you and Ray are just as important, so are you to, Kenny." said Tyson.

"You can do it, Kai. Do your best." said Kiri hugging him.

"I plan to, I will get revenge on Lee for beating you." said Kai smiling.

"Kai, may the best man win." said Tyson and they shook hands.

At the stadium, Tyson and Kai prepared to release their beyblades.

"Lee, why are we here? We're not scheduled to have a match until tomorrow." complained Kevin.

"Quiet, Kevin, I've had enough of your complaining." said Lee. "I'm watching this match because unlike you lot, I'm still in the tournament and I need to get all the information I can get."

"Sure, I can live with that." said Kevin lying out on the team bench.

"Kevin, I think Lee knows what he's doing." said Gary.

"You can be so useless sometimes Kevin, you don't understand just how much the tournament means to us." said Mariah facing Kevin.

"I do understand how important it is, otherwise I wouldn't have been so angry at myself for losing to Tyson, losing to him four times gives me enough reason to vote for Kai." said Kevin and Lee turned around.

"I don't care who wins, I can beat them both, but Tyson would be easier to beat, Kai's new Fire Tornado doesn't look like a pushover but it is beatable."

Kevin got off the bench and left the stadium.

"Kevin, where are you going?" called Mariah.

"Let him go, Mariah, he will probably hang around back at our hotel." said Lee turning back to the upcoming match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is one big match for two reasons: For one, this is the long awaited rematch between Kai and Tyson, their last match was a long time ago, when Kai was the champ and Tyson was the rookie but they have both come a long way. The other reason is that whoever wins this little rematch will face Lee in the final." said the announcer to the crowd.

Both players were ready to release the beyblades.

"You can do it, Kai!" cheered Kiri.

"Tyson!" cheered Max and Kenny.

"Make an impressive match, guys." said Ray.

"Tyson is an impressive beyblader who recently defeated one of the most powerful beybladers in history at the Russian tournament. With his bit-beast, Dragoon, not many have escaped the power of the hurricane." and the crowd cheered.

"Kai is a very impressive player and quite mysterious, what we know about him is revealed in the stadium only. With his bit-beast Dranzer, the fiery phoenix, not many have walked away without a little damage done, in Kai's last match, with his new technique, the Fire Tornado, we witnessed Gary's beyblade partly melt, can the Fire Tornado rival Tyson's hurricane or get rid of it?" continued the announcer.

"I know the weakness of your Fire Tornado, Kai. It won't beat me." said Tyson.

"Whatever weakness you think you have found, I will win, you will not beat me again, lucky landing or no lucky landing." said Kai.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" and the beyblades were released at great speeds.

"I don't think I have seen such a fast launch for a while." said the announcer.

"Dragoon, charge at him!" shouted Tyson.

Dragoon went for Dranzer but Dranzer moved perfectly.

"Have you lost it? You won't beat anyone with moves like that." said Kai as he avoided Dragoon again.

"Dragoon, it's time to reveal the true power you possess." said Tyson.

Kiri had her fingers in her mouth.

"Calm down, Kiri, they aren't trying to wreck each other's beyblades." said Kenny.

Kai suddenly sent Dranzer charging at Dragoon and the beyblade completely flipped and landed perfectly.

"Well, I don't think they are." added Kenny.

"Nice one, Kai but Dragoon mastered flipping, I won't be landing upside down anymore." said Tyson smiling.

Kai smiled back, they were totally enjoying their rematch.

"_I think it__'__s time._" said Kai to himself as both beyblades approached each other.

"Fire Tornado!" and as the beyblade glowed, Tyson panicked.

"Oh no! Dragoon, get your distance, quickly." shouted Tyson.

Kai blocked Dragoon repeatedly as the attack came out.

"Kai, go for it, he's right where you want him!" shouted Kiri.

"Tyson, get out of there!" yelled Kenny.

"I think it's time for Fire Tornado, the heat has soared in here, where is the air conditioning?" said the announcer.

"That announcer isn't kidding, that Fire Tornado is as hot as the devil." said Mariah trying to block the heat.

While Gary and Mariah attempted blocking the heat, Lee just stood watching, it was like the heat wasn't bothering him.

"Lee, can you not feel it?" asked Mariah.

"Of course I feel it, it's like a sauna, maybe hotter, but unlike Tyson, I will be able to take it and so will Galeon. Kai's attack will not succeed with me." said Lee as he looked at his beyblade.

"Kai, stop, you will wreck Tyson's beyblade!" shouted Ray.

"Kai, stop, it's too hot and Ray's right, you can't wreck Tyson's beyblade." said Kiri.

Kai finally stopped the attack, Tyson's beyblade was spinning, very slowly and the defence ring was looking a little melted.

"You're good, Tyson, you are as close as Gary was and all that is wrecked is your speed and defence ring. I'm very impressed." said Kai.

"I don't think what happened was good, I was led into a trap I should have expected." said Tyson.

"Falling into the trap wasn't cool, Tyson, but mistakes happen, I understand that, surviving at such close range, that was what impressed me." said Kai and as they spoke, Tyson's beyblade stopped spinning.

"The match is over, the Fire Tornado bested Dragoon, but the beyblade survived, so I think Tyson needs a big congratulations." the crowd cheered. "And of course, that means Kai goes to the finals against Lee of the White Tigers." and more people cheered.

"Well done, you two." said Kiri as they walked back over.

"When we get back to the hotel, we'll fix that defence ring, Tyson." said Kenny.

Kiri gave Kai a kiss for his victory and they all left back to the hotel.


	12. The Final

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 12: The Final

Both teams were preparing, in completely different ways, for the final of the tournament which would be between Kai and Lee.

"Kai, what's your plan of attack?" asked Kenny. "The match is tomorrow."

"I am prepared, Kenny. And in my experience, never reveal plan of attack." said Kai.

"Sorry I asked." said Kenny and went back to his research.

"Whatever happens, you'll win." said Kiri then she went to her room next door.

Kai watched her go then looked over at Tyson who was staring out the window.

"Tyson, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just thinking about our match today." said Tyson turning away and sitting down.

"You do that, Tyson. I'll catch you at my match tomorrow." and Kai left the room.

"Where is he going?" asked Max who was upgrading his beyblade on the bed.

"Don't know, but I'm sure he's fine." said Ray.

Kai had decided to join Kiri for this evening.

"Hey, Kai. What are you doing here? You're not planning another night on the hill. You might miss your match." Kiri said.

"I thought this would be more interesting than those guys, all they can talk about is advice, especially Kenny, but I can't get any more prepared than I am." said Kai entering her room and sitting down.

"You would rather stay here for the night, I guess I better get a blanket ready for you." she said.

Kai watched as she lay out some sheets ready for a one night bed.

"I guess that's it, Kai." she said turning around.

In the other room, the Bladebreakers were settling in for the night. Kenny was having trouble sleeping.

"_Kai has to win, but I__'__m not sure his new Fire Tornado can handle Lee__'__s Galeon._" Kenny was thinking.

In Kiri's room, she was fast asleep in the bed, her hair hanging down over the edge a little. On the floor next to her, in the blankets, was Kai who was watching her sleep seeing as he was also having trouble sleeping.

"_I can do it._" said Kai to himself.

The next morning, they headed down to the stadium.

"Kai, you look so tired, did you sleep badly? Actually, where did you sleep?" asked Tyson.

"He slept under blankets in my room." said Kiri.

Tyson stopped walking and fell sideways into Kenny and Max, the three of them ended up nearly stuck under one another.

"Tyson, get off of me." said Kenny.

"Sorry, Kenny, come on Max, let's free Kenny from the knot we're in." and Tyson got up.

"You going to explain why you fell into us?" asked Kenny once he got up.

"Did you hear what she said? Can we hear the same thing?" said Tyson a little hysterically.

"So Kai stayed with Kiri, they didn't do anything." said Kenny and the others all put on looks of disgust at the thought of it.

"Please Kenny, don't go there. Just don't." said Tyson.

"Forget it, Tyson, I've got a match to win." and Kai walked away from the others.

"Is something bothering him?" asked Tyson to Kiri.

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me everything you know, but, he didn't sleep well, so something is on his mind." she said watching Kai go.

The rest entered and sat on the team bench as Kai walked up to the dish.

"It's time, Kai, it's a shame I have to fight you, but your attacks look worthy so it might be a challenge that I will like." said Lee getting his beyblade into the launcher.

"I'm sure it will be." said Kai preparing to release his beyblade.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final of our tournament, between Kai, the captain of the Bladebreakers and Lee, captain of the White Tigers." and everyone cheered.

A girl came over to the Bladebreakers. She was nothing more than a fan.

"Hey, do you guys know how lucky you are?" she asked.

"Why are we lucky?" asked Ray.

"Why do you think, Ray? Your team has the most gorgeous player ever." she said.

"Excuse me, Ray, hi." said Tyson and Max shrugged at Kenny.

"He's looking at the wrong person." said Dizzi.

"You are not the coolest, Tyson, and you're certainly not good looking, both Ray and Kai exceed you." she said pushing Tyson away and Max laughed.

"Yeah, well, listen here, both Ray and Kai are taken so butt out." Tyson said.

"Ray is with Mariah, correct?" said the girl looking over at Mariah who was cheering on Lee.

"And I am with Kai." said Kiri approaching the girl.

"He went for a rookie sensation, what a fool." said the girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Kai.

"Kai, are you still single?" the girl burst out and Kai almost blushed as he said no.

"Well, he's still your best guy. Unlike Tyson!" and she went back to her seat.

"That settles the arrangements, so 3…2…1…Let it rip!" and the beyblades were released.

"Don't waste time, Galeon." and the black lion came out and launched for Dranzer.

"Dranzer, fight back, we can do it." said Kai and out came the phoenix.

"Galeon, let's try the Dark Lightning." and the electrical beams formed a sort of barrier around Galeon and then shot out beams of lightning.

"Dranzer, shield." and the attack was blocked. "Nice try, Fire Tornado!"

The heat swept the stadium again; Tyson immediately took off his cap.

"Lee!" shouted Mariah as she used Gary as a shield.

Lee was still standing as if there was no heat and his beyblade was not melting one bit.

"Lee's good." said Gary.

"Well, why do you think he made it as our captain?" asked Kevin shielding himself from the heat.

"It's hot, it's hotter than a sauna, yet as you can see, Lee's not reacting." said Kenny panicking.

"You're right. Kai, I don't think Lee is bothered by your attack." said Tyson. "He isn't reacting and his beyblade is fine."

"Increase the power, Dranzer." and the heat increased, Tyson panicked as his cap got hot and he put it down.

"No way, I knew Kai had more power in the Fire Tornado but this is ridiculous." said Lee, and he kneeled down as the heat overpowered him.

"Galeon, Scarlett Whip!" said Lee.

The heat was so intense that Kiri fainted; Ray put her on the bench.

"She'll be fine, it's just the heat." said Ray.

As Galeon's whip caught Dranzer, things cooled down as Dranzer got weaker.

"Dranzer, fly up. It worked last time." said Kai and as Dranzer went up, the whip was pulled and Galeon was pulled over.

"Galeon, forget the whip, use the Tiger Claw." and the lion attacked with force but Dranzer prevailed and after a blast of light, Galeon and Lee were out of the tournament.

"The Bladebreakers win." said the announcer.

"Galeon, how could you?" said Lee picking up his beyblade.

"Nice try, Lee, you have improved a lot, Dranzer hasn't had a challenge much recently." said Kai.

"Was that a cheap shot? Because I noticed that you didn't beat me easily." said Tyson.

"Yes, Tyson, it was, but either way, Lee survived the Fire Tornado, you didn't."

Lee shook hands with Kai then joined his team.

"Lee, well done, your performance against the Fire Tornado was awesome, how did you do it? Even after he powered up." asked Kevin.

"It's all skill, I expect Mariah will understand soon." and they all left.

"Well done, Kai." said Max. "Don't worry about Kiri; you were too hot for her."

They all laughed and Kiri woke up, then immediately kissed Kai.

"You needed some kind of reward that was worth all your hard work." she said and they all laughed again.


	13. Another Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 13: Another Problem

The Bladebreakers had decided to spend another night at their hotel before setting off. They were all playing cards.

"I'm out, guys. You all lose!" said Tyson excitedly.

"Another round." said Max.

After another three rounds, with Tyson winning one and Kiri getting the other two, they all settled in for the night. Kai shared with Kiri again.

"You did really well against Lee." said Kiri as she got under her covers and Kai went under the spare blanket again.

"Thanks." said Kai looking round at her.

"Well, good night." and she lay down flat against the pillow.

"Good night." and Kai closed his eyes to.

In the other room, something was bothering Ray and he was lying awake. Over in the White Tiger's hotel, Mariah was also lying awake, thinking about Ray.

"_Ray, he__'__s such a good player, why did Lee wipe him out like that._" and she flashbacked to Ray's defeat in the first match.

Both Ray and Mariah dressed and left their hotels, as Ray left, Kiri heard and silently followed him. Eventually, when they reached a small mountain, Ray and Mariah approached each other, Kiri watched from a small distance.

"Ray, I'm glad we can still be friends, but you know why we have met here." Mariah said.

"Mariah, Lee can't stop you from meeting me." said Ray.

"I probably won't see you for quite a long time, so I guess I wanted to say goodbye." she said holding out her hand.

Kiri watched smiling; she thought Ray and Mariah were a perfect partnership.

"Yeah, goodbye Mariah." Ray said.

As he took her hand, she kissed him. Kiri said "yes" under her breath then noticed something disturbing: shadows approaching Ray and Mariah.

"_What are they?_" she asked herself.

Before she could warn Ray, the shadows had enveloped him and Mariah, when the shadows were gone; they had taken Ray and Mariah. Kiri ran as fast as she could back to the hotel.

"Kai, wake up." said Kiri when she entered her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai, getting up.

"Ray is in trouble, so is Mariah." said Kiri quickly. "They were kidnapped."

"Whoa, start again." said Kai.

"Ray left the hotel and I followed him, he met Mariah and then some shadows appeared, they surrounded Ray and Mariah, when the shadows disappeared, Ray and Mariah were gone." she said more slowly.

Kai left the room and banged on the other door.

"Tyson, get up, now!" shouted Kai and Max opened the door.

"You seem stressed, Kai, not another bad dream?" asked Max sleepily.

Kai entered past him and woke Kenny.

"Ray's been kidnapped." said Kai.

"What?" and Kenny looked next to him, at Ray's empty bed. "What happened?"

"Get my milk." said Tyson in his sleep.

Max hit Tyson and he woke up.

"What's up, Max, you don't have to hit me." said Tyson.

"Ray has been kidnapped, according to Kiri and Kai." said Max and Tyson jumped up and rushed into his clothes.

"So, Kiri, tell us all." said Tyson.

"Ray left the hotel and I followed him, he met Mariah to say goodbye before we leave tomorrow, then shadows appeared and when they were gone, so were Ray and Mariah." Kiri recounted.

"The only people who had problems with us were the Dark Bladers, and that has been sorted." said Kenny. "It must be a new enemy."

"It's possible my grandfather still has some operatives, he was evil." said Kai.

"Even with experiments, I don't think he would specialise in using shadowy people." said Tyson.

"Dizzi, can you track the signals of Ray and Mariah's beyblades?" asked Kenny.

"It's some distance, these shadowy creatures move with speed, I've never tracked anything so fast." said Dizzi.

"Seeing as Mariah is gone, do we need to contact the White Tigers?" asked Tyson.

"Of course." said Kai. "Mariah is Lee's sister; perhaps we can form a team, until we find our friend."

"Let's go tonight. Otherwise, we might not catch them." said Kenny.

At the White Tiger's hotel, Kevin woke in shock.

"What a calm night, it's too calm, I don't like it." he said looking out the window.

"Hey, Kevin, something bothering you?" asked Gary.

Suddenly, Lee ran in, looking panicked.

"Hey, Lee, what's going on?" both Gary and Kevin asked.

"Mariah is missing." Lee said annoyed.

As they looked out the window, an idea hit them.

"I bet she's with Ray, so maybe we should have a word with those Bladebreakers." said Kevin.

"They'll come here, I bet. Kevin, keep look out." said Lee.

"What, I'm always on look out." said Kevin but Lee ignored him.


	14. A Shaky Partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 14: A Shaky Partnership

The Bladebreakers were on their way to find the White Tigers so they could team up and find their respective team members.

"How do you think the White Tigers will react?" asked Kenny.

"They will want to find Mariah and I know for a fact that there is a little connection between Lee and Ray, even if he can't admit it." said Kai.

As they continued walking, Kai watched Kiri as an idea came to him.

"Also, as team leader, I say we shouldn't have too much contact with them, working together is fine, we don't have to be all friendly, understand?" said Kai.

"How does that grab you guys?" asked Max.

"I don't like White Tigers, so for once, I'll stick with Kai's plan. Kenny?" said Tyson.

"We will have to keep them informed of any new things we may discover." said Kenny.

Tyson gave him the look.

"I won't be friendly with them." Kenny added.

"Kiri?"

Kai turned to her and she was distracted.

"Kiri." he repeated.

"_How could that happen to Ray and Mariah, they were finally bonding._" she said to herself.

"Kiri!" shouted Max.

"Yeah, what? Sorry about that." she said.

"No friendly contact with the White Tigers, agreed?" Kai said.

"Agreed." she said but as they continued walking, she was still thinking about Ray and Mariah.

They finally reached the White Tiger's hotel and entered the main hall.

"Which room, guys? We never thought of that." said Kenny.

"No problem, Kenny, they've been waiting for us." said Tyson, noticing Lee watching them.

"Maybe you would like to explain where Mariah is." Lee said approaching Tyson.

"We need to talk to you, if you have the patience." said Kai.

"Whatever, a little captain-to-captain talk would suit me, Kevin, Gary, stay here." ordered Lee and walked over to Kai.

"Kai, can you trust him, he might try and attack you." said Kiri.

"I can look after myself, stay put and remember my advice." said Kai following Lee to an empty room.

"Take a seat, Kai, I have a feeling this will take a while." said Lee pouring a drink.

"I better get to the point, Lee. As much I hate to say it, I need your help." and Lee almost choked on his drink.

"My help? Why?" asked Lee suspiciously.

"We both know that Mariah is missing, but so is Ray, and I expect whoever kidnapped them has them together, so I have decided on a partnership, until we find our team-mates." said Kai.

"You said kidnapped, who kidnapped them?" asked Lee.

"We don't know who, but last night, when Ray left our hotel, Kiri followed him and she saw him with Mariah then shadows appeared around them and they were gone, Kiri came back and woke us up, that's when we decided to find you and announce a partnership." said Kai.

"Do you know where to head?" asked Lee.

"We can use Kenny's bit-beast, Dizzi, she can track the beyblades signal and lead the way." said Kai.

"Then, I agree, Kai, but consider it terminated when we find my sister and your friend." said Lee and he shook Kai's hand.

They walked back to their teams.

"Well?" they all asked.

"We're working together to find our missing team-mates." said Kai.

"Lee, why?" whispered Kevin.

"It's temporary, Kevin, until we find Mariah." said Lee.

"So, Dizzi, where first?" asked Kenny and the others gathered round.

"Our first obstacle will be an annoying forest, then a nice stretch of calm ground, then a smelly swamp, after that will probably be where we find Mariah and Ray." said Dizzi.

"Then let's go to this forest, unless there's shortcuts." said Lee.

"Don't say it." said Tyson.

"The forest is the short cut." said Dizzi.

"I said don't say it." said Tyson and they headed out.


	15. Forest Dangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 15: Forest Dangers

The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers were on their way to a forest which was a shortcut to the place where Ray and Mariah had been taken.

"Do you think there are any problems in this forest, Kai?" whispered Kiri.

"I don't know, but be prepared." said Kai.

"Lee, remind me why we need the Bladebreakers." said Kevin.

"Quiet, Kevin!" said Lee. "I don't need any of your whimpering."

They all entered the forest.

"Should we use our beyblades to make a path through this place?" asked Gary.

"Don't. I have a feeling we're not alone." said Tyson. "You agree, Kai?"

"Yeah." and they reached a clearing, a circle of trees.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Kenny.

They heard a spinning sound and trees started falling.

"Watch out, guys!" shouted Kai as he dived out the way.

They were all trying their best to avoid the many falling trees.

"Max, watch it!" and Kai dived to save him, when he turned, he saw a tree falling towards Kiri. "Kiri!"

As Kiri turned, Lee grabbed her out the way.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she said getting up.

The trees finally stopped falling.

"That was not normal, someone was cutting down those trees, and I think that spinning sound we heard was a beyblade." said Max. "By the way, thanks Kai."

"You okay, Kiri? Thanks, I guess, Lee." said Kai.

"I'm not low enough to let someone die." said Lee. "Let's move on before anything else happens."

They continued on, behind the bushes was a strange person holding a beyblade.

"This is not normal." said Lee as they got through more bushes and saw a path with no obstacles in the way.

"Whoever has Mariah and Ray is making it extremely easy to find them, I think they want us to follow it." said Kai.

"Then let's not disappoint them." said Tyson and Max quickly pulled him back. As Tyson had stepped forward, a trigger shot an arrow across the path.

"Whoa, thanks Max, I should never go forward like that again." said Tyson standing up.

"That was close. Hey, Dizzi, can you detect where the sensors are, so we can get through unscathed?" asked Kenny.

"I think it's possible but still difficult, the enemy has made a wise move here, the triggers are almost perfectly camouflaged." said Dizzi showing the locations of the sensors on her screen.

"I think we should take it one at a time, if we all go, we might lose track and accidentally stand on one, I'll go, Kenny, where are these sensors?" asked Lee.

"Just follow Dizzi's instructions and be careful." said Kenny.

"Don't let me break." said Dizzi to Lee as he took the laptop.

The rest watched, silently as Lee took his first step avoiding the sensors, he made it halfway no trouble then used his trademark cat abilities to dive the rest of the way.

"How did he do that? It's times like this I wish Ray was here, he knows them best and could explain it." said Tyson.

"You never wondered why me, Mariah and Ray have cat-like bit-beasts, anyway, you guys be careful." said Lee, then he turned a lever next to him.

"What was that lever?" asked Max noticing.

"You saw, huh? I guess it deactivates the trap, but be careful in case I'm wrong." said Lee.

The rest made it and then after more and more walking, they found a sign with another language on it. The words were "Вернитесь путь опасен, посмотрите на духи, как ответ на свой вопрос."

"I think it's Russian, but it's very old, I can't tell what it says." said Kenny.

"It's Russian, alright. Remember, I grew up there." said Kai and he studied the sign.

"What do you think?" asked Kiri after a while.

"It says: "Go back; the path ahead is dangerous, look to spirits as your answer." said Kai.

"Great, riddles." said Tyson. "I hate riddles, who's a riddle master? Kai speaks in riddles, you know this one." he joked.

"Tyson, think will you, I expect spirits mean bit-beasts." said Lee.

"What problem could possibly only be solved with bit-beasts?" asked Tyson, slightly annoyed he hadn't figured it out.

"I think we will find out." said Kai.

The next thing they saw, however, was the long stretch of meadow that Kenny had mentioned at the start of their little adventure.

"You guys are chumps, especially you, Kiri." said a voice up ahead.

"No, it can't be. Jordan? Is that you?" asked Kiri.

"Who's Jordan?" asked Kai suspiciously.

"For a partnership such as yours, she hasn't mentioned much of her past." Jordan laughed.

"I don't know much about Kai's past, but I do know it was very difficult for him, so we have something in common." said Kiri angrily.

"Well?" asked Kai.

"My younger brother." and they all stared at him.


	16. The Past Comes Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 16: The Past Comes Back

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers have just met Jordan. Kiri's younger brother.

"Did you say younger brother?" asked Tyson.

"Yes she did, Tyson, is it?" Jordan said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Tyson.

"I know all of you. Max, Kenny, Kai, Lee, Kevin and Gary. I also know of Ray and Mariah." he said.

"You didn't answer my question." said Tyson.

"Tyson, we were top news even before winning at Russia, so I'm not too surprised he knows us." said Kenny. "Even the White Tigers are well known."

"Cut the yap, will ya? I'm here for one reason, to stop you reaching your destination, and if I have to rely on my beyblading skills, I will." Jordan said showing them his beyblade.

"That is a perfect design; it's balanced in attack, speed and defence. I wonder what his bit-beast is." said Kenny, almost panicking.

"Well, do I have to pick my challenger, or are you going to decide?" Jordan asked.

"I will." said Tyson.

"No, Tyson, he's my brother, I'll deal with him." said Kiri.

"Kiri, your beyblade hasn't got that sort of skill." said Kenny.

"We'll back you up." said Lee and Kai frowned at him before turning back to the two siblings.

"Kiri, just because I don't know much about your skill doesn't mean you'll win. In this battle, it's all about strength." said Jordan.

"Whatever." said Kiri and they used a makeshift dish.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Max and the beyblades were released.

"Dizzi, what advice can you give Kiri?" asked Kenny.

"To be prepared, whoever this kid is, I can tell he's no amateur." said Dizzi.

Kiri's beyblade was trying to get away from Jordan's but he kept catching up, so she decided to turn and catch him off guard.

"Drazier, take him down." said Kiri.

"I should have known, come on out Barian and take her down." said Jordan and out came the bit-beast, a centaur.

"Go for the Lava Ray." said Kiri.

Drazier used it and it did no effect.

"Shock Attack!" shouted Jordan and Drazier got blasted by electricity and lost the match.

"Jordan is the winner." said Max in surprise.

"You collect data, correct Kenny. When you enter my bit-beast, it's called Barian, pronounced Ba-ri-an and if you need to, it's spelt B-A-R-I-A-N." Jordan said.

"Stop rubbing it in Jordan, we can spell the name of your bit-beast without you acting so cool about it." said Kiri annoyed as she picked up her beyblade.

"Either way, I won, so you better turn back because the one I call boss is so much worse than me." said Jordan.

"Jordan! Who is your boss?" asked Kiri.

"Well, let's just say he played a main role in our birth." said Jordan.

"Not dad?" Kiri asked.

"Yes, our dad, he has studied beyblading recently and he's decided to make use of other beybladers techniques, we're starting on Ray and Mariah right now, by the time you get to our place, that's if you get there, Ray and Mariah's memories will be all ours and we'll know all your techniques. We will even have a little info on other teams, example, All-Starz and Majestics." said Jordan smiling.

They all stared in surprise.

"And in case you think we're missing out on info, we do know of the Demolition Boys because we studied everything from the Russian tournament." said Jordan.

"_That__'__s not good._" said Kenny to himself.

"Well, see ya later, maybe, maybe not. Bye older sister." and Jordan jumped up and grabbed a ladder hanging from a helicopter.

"Maybe you could tell us what you know, Kiri." said Kai.

Kiri stood staring at the spot her Drazier lost.

"Give her a break, Kai, or have you forgotten that you had many secrets when you joined up. We didn't have a clue that you were raised to be one of those Russian beybladers." said Tyson.

"I had actually forgotten most of my childhood until we reached Balkov Abbey. Kiri has all her memories." said Kai.

"So did Ray but he didn't tell you about us." said Lee.

"Yeah, Kai, so leave Kiri alone, anyway, you haven't had the full story, so you can't judge her for keeping secrets." said Kevin and Gary nodded agreeing with Kevin.

Later, at night, when they had camp, Lee was on guard duty.

"_I hope that kid doesn__'__t show up with any reinforcements._" he said to himself.

On a small hill not far from where Lee was keeping guard, Kai was standing with the breeze blowing, he was thinking about Jordan, and for the first time since going to Russia, he was thinking about Balkov Abbey.

"_Why does that place keep bothering me? I__'__ve finished with it completely and Boris has been taken care of._" said Kai to himself.

"Kai, can't sleep?" asked Kiri joining him.

"I want to know everything about Jordan." he said not looking at her.

"Take a seat, then." and they both sat down.

"Where does it all start?" asked Kai.

"My parents were not a happy couple yet they could agree they wanted kids, so mum got pregnant with me and Jordan, barely a week after our birth, mum and dad separated, taking one child each. I went with mum and Jordan went with dad." explained Kiri.

"Go on." Kai said.

"I stayed with mum for a long time, and I only had photos of dad and Jordan. That was the only contact my parents had, sending photos between each other. Not long before I met you, my mum passed on. So I started travelling, during that time, I got involved with beyblading, and then I met you. I swear that's everything, Kai." she finished.

"If only I was with my parents, I was raised in Balkov Abbey, trained constantly by Boris Balkov to be the perfect beyblader, then I used Black Dranzer, which almost destroyed the abbey, the result was I lost my memories of the incident and Black Dranzer, so my grandfather finished my training, then I left, after getting the Dranzer I have now, I met the Blade Sharks then after them, the Bladebreakers." said Kai.

"Life is so harsh, isn't it, Kai?" and she started to cry.

"Yes, it is harsh, neither of us have had the perfect life, but now we have the Bladebreakers and each other, it will get better." he said.

He hugged her and they kissed. Lee was watching and smiled.

"_They are a great pair._" he said to himself.

And he continued keeping an eye out.


	17. Crossing the Swamp

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 17: Crossing the Swamp

After the long night had passed, they continued their walk across the long meadow.

"I notice you two are perfectly happy now." said Tyson to Kai and Kiri.

"We had a very understanding talk last night, we now have no secrets." said Kiri.

"I guess that's good, at least there won't be any more arguments." said Kenny.

"I never figured it out, Kenny, how does Lee, or any member of the White Tigers, have the ability to stay up all night for guard duty?" asked Max.

"It's nothing special, Max, it's just the cat-like abilities we have, the staying up all night thing isn't something we do a lot, but it comes in handy if we have to do night duty." explained Lee.

"Oh, that's cool." said Max. "Really, it is."

They continued on until they reached the end of the meadow.

"You're joking. Not another Russian sign." said Tyson as Kenny stopped, looking at a plank of wood.

"This isn't Russian, oh no, I don't know what it is." said Kenny.

"I think it's Chinese." said Lee approaching the sign. "Yeah, it's Chinese."

"What does it say?" asked Tyson.

"It simply says: "Swamp ahead, watch your feet." That isn't good." said Lee.

"I bet it's a warning to not enter the swamp. Is it possible there's more in there than wet land and stinky waters?" asked Tyson.

"Could be, after that forest business, I'd watch out for anything." said Kevin.

"What sort of creatures or people would hang around here?" asked Gary as they entered the swamp and a rotten smell reached their noses.

"Anyone who can handle the toxic smell, back away for a minute." said Lee.

"Dizzi, any way through without being poisoned?" asked Kenny.

"I don't think you remembered the gas masks, 'ey chief." said Dizzi.

"Nice joke, Dizzi, but this is serious, if only you could smell it. Machines." he said.

"Hey, technology is the best, and I'm no machine, I'm a bit-beast." said Dizzi.

"Do you think our bit-beasts can smell? I've never thought of that." said Max.

"I would think so, they can feel normally." said Kenny.

Kiri went back into the swamp and noticed something at the edge of one of the swamp water holes.

"Guys, I found something, but it looks like more Chinese." she called.

"Pass it here." said Lee and he tried to read it.

"Well?" said Kevin holding his nose.

Lee ripped up the paper and ran through the swamp, he pulled a lever and the swamp dried up.

"That was no real swamp, it was all man made." he said.

As it dried up, the smell went away.

"Look, that big place." Kiri said pointing.

"That must be the fortress, I bet it's very well-guarded." said Kai. "Kiri, do you know anything about this place?"

"No, it isn't familiar to me at all." said Kiri.

They approached it and heard strange noises.

"That place is well creepy." said Kenny, standing behind Tyson.

Kiri suddenly froze in place.

"Kai, I can't move." she said. "This place has advanced technology."

She collapsed and Kai ran over to her.

"Kiri, wake up. Kenny, is this some technological thing?" asked Kai.

"I think so. Dizzi?" he asked.

"It's not just technology, I think she's remembering a lot of stuff in one go and it's too much for her, I conclude she has more hidden memories than Kai had in Russia." said Dizzi.

"I knew seeing this place would wake her up, what a fool."

It was Jordan and he was unarmed.

"You don't want another challenge, I take it." said Tyson.

"No, but my boss wants to see Kiri." said Jordan.

The rest stood in front of Kai and Kiri.

"Leave her alone. No matter what she may remember, she is still one of us and doesn't want to get involved with you." said Tyson.

"Guys, sort out these jokers." said Jordan and some guards started firing at them, they avoided the blasts perfectly and destroyed the guns with their beyblades.

"I didn't need them, get lost, you guys. I will deal with you later." and he jumped over their heads and approached Kai.

"Stay back, if you want to live." said Kai.

"Hurry up, Jordan." said a voice in his comlink.

"Yes, sir." and Jordan tried his luck with brute force and managed to overpower Kai.

"Kai, you okay?" asked Max who had taken over watching Kiri.

Jordan attacked viciously then he picked up Kiri and carried her away.

"No!" shouted Kai but Jordan used his jumping abilities to reach the window and escape.

"Kai?" said Kevin.

Kai hit the ground with his fists and Tyson noticed tears.

"Kenny, find the entrance, we have to find her. As well as Ray and Mariah." said Kai taking charge.

"Follow me." said Kenny.


	18. Defeat Jordan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 18: Defeat Jordan!

The two teams, Bladebreakers and White Tigers headed for a side entrance.

"It's locked." said Kai.

"Don't try to bust it, they'll hear you." said Kenny.

"There's a low window, I can give you a boost, Kai." said Lee.

"Higher, Lee." said Kai and he grabbed the window edge and climbed in, managing to get in without a single noise.

"Kai, can you open it?" whispered Max.

The door unlocked and they all entered.

"Where now? Is splitting up a good idea?" asked Kevin.

"We should stick together, but, there are two paths, Bladebreakers down one, us down the other." said Lee.

"Okay, but be careful, guys." said Tyson.

And they separated. In a room upstairs, Jordan was talking with his dad.

"What can we do, sir? They might get in and we need a plan."

"Jordan. I've told you, nothing will interfere with my plans, not now we have Kiri back." said the man.

"But…"

"Stop whining, son. I've taught you to be strong, use your lessons." he said.

"Yes, father." said Jordan.

He went down to the prison cells.

"You two, it seems your friends are on the way." said Jordan to Ray and Mariah.

"About time." said Ray. In the cell next to him was Mariah.

"I hope Lee has plans. And what about Kiri? Is she okay?" asked Mariah.

"We have specialists with her, filling in all the details she hasn't remembered yet." said Jordan and he left the prison.

"I hope the others show up soon, or they may lose Kiri forever, that'll hurt Kai a lot." said Ray.

The Bladebreakers had reached an empty corridor.

"Watch out, Tyson." said Kai.

They reached an experiment lab, full of cyber kids.

"Well, you made it." and as Jordan said this, the White Tigers had reached the room.

"Guys, anything?" asked Kenny.

"I know where Ray and Mariah are." said Lee.

"Yes." said Tyson.

"Don't get so excited, Tyson. I won't let you reach the prison cells." and he got his beyblade out.

"Kai, I think you should take this one." said Tyson.

"Okay, Kai. By the way, seeing as my sister interests you so much, it's only fair to tell you that she's fine and is remembering more of her destiny." said Jordan.

"Let's just finish this." said Kai.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" said Tyson and they released their beyblades.

"Dranzer, don't waste time, let's go for it. Fire Arrow!" said Kai.

"Yeah right, Kai, don't waste my time. Barian, Shock Attack." and the electricity went for Dranzer but he shielded in time. The Fire Arrow had disappeared.

"Okay, then, Dranzer, Fire Tornado at maximum power!" and out came the fiery tornado.

"Here we go again." said Tyson. "I'm boiling up."

"No, how can that be so hot?" said Jordan collapsing.

"Dranzer, take him out." but Barian shielded from the heat.

"No." said Kai as Jordan got to his feet.

"If things go bad for me, Barian can take over, he doesn't need orders as much as yours do." said Jordan.

After more smashing and another attempt at Fire Tornado, Jordan lost the match.

"Now that you've lost, you better listen to what I have to say." said Kai.

"Kai, we must find Ray and Mariah, and every minute is dangerous for Kiri." said Tyson.

"I know, but Jordan, you are not as bad as you think, I know that because you were raised by your father in this horrible place, you don't know any different, so what do you say? Want to try going for it without your dad?" asked Kai.

"I can't betray him, I would have been abandoned without him, he made me what I am." and Jordan started to cry.

"Hey, kid. Whatever you choose, we're open to you." said Tyson.

"Hey, Jordan. The White Tigers have an opening to, if you want." said Lee.

They all left, leaving Jordan to his thoughts.

"So, where are the prison cells, Lee?" asked Kai.

"Follow me." and he ran ahead of them.

They finally reached the prison.

"Hey, Ray. You okay?" asked Tyson.

"Mariah." said Kevin.

"About time, get us out." said Ray.

Kai and Lee used their beyblades to free Ray and Mariah from the chains holding them.

"We gotta hurry, Ray, where's Kiri? Do you know?" asked Max.

"Mariah, let's get going." said Ray.

Ray led them to the main room, where the boss himself was waiting.


	19. Final Confrontation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 19: Final Confrontation!

The two teams had reached the main room and were facing the main boss, the father of Kiri and Jordan.

"Well, what's your name?" was Tyson's first question.

"You can call me Edward." and Tyson almost laughed. "You think that's funny, Tyson?"

"You just don't seem the Edward type." said Tyson, still hiding laughter.

"You shut your mouth, boy. You're not the spokesperson for your team. I think Kai has that right." said Edward.

"Kai?" said Tyson as Kai stepped forward.

"Before we start this. I want to know: Where is Kiri? Is she all right?" asked Kai.

"Kiri, your friend wants to make sure you're okay." said Edward.

Kiri entered the room from a side door next to her father's chair.

"Kai, I have remembered some stuff from years ago, after my mother died, I came to my father and things changed, and now, you and I are over." she lifted her beyblade.

"Kiri, I won't battle you." said Kai.

"I won't accept anyone else." she said.

Kai faced Edward with an angry look in his eye.

"What have you done to her?" he asked.

"Nothing, all we did was fill in the gaps in her memories, now she realises there's more to her life than you fools." said Edward smiling down at his daughter.

"You're horrible." said Max.

"I will not battle you, Kiri." said Kai.

"What stops you?" she said.

He hesitated.

"Say it, Kai. She knows anyway." said Tyson.

"I love you." Kai said to her and she pulled her beyblade back.

"Kiri, what are you doing?" asked Edward.

"She's learnt something, father, we don't need you. We have a life." it was Jordan. "By the way, Lee, is that position open?"

"You want to join the White Tigers, huh? Well, after this, we'll sign you up." said Lee.

Jordan released his beyblade and it went towards the main wires which powered the whole fortress.

"Son, what are you doing? You idiot!" Edward shouted as sparks and fires started.

"Kiri, let's go." said Kai.

She grabbed his hand and Jordan led the way out.

"He's chasing us." said Mariah.

They got out the exit and Jordan managed to lock the door behind them. As they got far enough away, they got behind a rock as the whole fortress blew up.

"Whoa, I guess mum would be proud, I know she's gone, Kiri." said Jordan.

"Let's get back home." said Kai.

"Wait, I have a ride." and they all got into Jordan's helicopter.

"Kai, I'm sorry." said Kiri and she hugged him.

"So, Ray, is it time to reveal your hidden feelings?" asked Tyson grinning and Ray blushed, so did Mariah.

"Go ahead, Mariah. It's not like you need the older brother's permission." laughed Lee and Mariah kissed Ray.

"Touchdown." said Jordan and they went to the BBA to contact Mr. Dickinson and tell him about Jordan joining the White Tigers.

"Where to, next?" asked Tyson.

"I don't mind, anywhere is good." said Kiri.

"In the next tournament, it will be me and you, sis." said Jordan to Kiri and he hugged her.

"See ya, Jordan, have fun with the White Tigers." she said.

"Well, there's one thing left to say." said Tyson.

Everyone said: "Let It Rip!"


End file.
